prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sand Storm (version 1)
Mickey walked for days through the desert, through sandstorms, through the cliffs, and over the hills. One day, he tiredly walked through jagged rocks. But his foot got caught on one of them, and he tripped. He took off his torn sandal and threw it away from him. Then he removed his gold armbands, wristbands, and pendant and took off the ring Mortimer gave him. He was about to throw the ring away, but he looked at it for a minute and put it back on his finger, as a reminder of the bond he had with Mortimer and his last fateful day in Egypt. He took off his wig, and threw it aside. Sand started to blow towards him and buried the wig. A sandstorm began to brew, and Mickey didn't move from his spot and had himself covered in sand and buried under it, waiting for his fate. The next day when the sandstorm subsided, a camel was walking along until he came over to a tuft of black fur-hair in the sand. The camel sniffed it and took at bit of it, bringing Mickey up from the sand. He looked up tiredly at the camel and it spat the hair on his head, much to the mouse's disgust. The camel started walking away, and Mickey noticed the water container on the side of the saddle. "Hey, wait!" he replied, as he pulled himself out of the sand and ran over to the camel. He grabbed the water container, and the camel started dragging him somewhere. After what seemeed like a while, Mickey tiredly held onto the water container until the camel brought him to an oasis where a flock of sheep where having a drink of water in a stone pool. Mickey let go of the water container and looked at the water in the pool. Relieved at seeing water for the first time in days, he leaped to the pool, dunked his head into the water, and started drinking it. He took a breather and looked up to see a sheep drop his jaw and baa in shock. His relief was cut short when he heard some children screaming, and one of them exclaimed, "What are you doing?!" "Help!" the other voice called out. "Let our sheep drink!" a third voice exclaimed. Mickey looked over the sheep to see a couple of men harrassing a trio of girl ducklings. One of the men was a tall white duck with a yellow bill and webbed feet and a stupid haircut, wearing a green long-sleeved tunic, a long matching skirt, and red sandals. His name was Gladstone Gander. The other man was a human-like dog fair skin and brown hair, wearing a purple long-sleeved tunic, a maroon vest, a white skirt, and brown sandals. His name was Bradley Uppercrust III. All of the girl ducklings had white feathers, light blue eyes with long eyelashes, and yellow bills and webbed-feet, but each one had a different look. One of the girl ducklings wore a pink sleeveless, turtleneck-styled bedlah top, a matching skirt, matching transparent sashes on her arms, and a red headband with a ruby brooch centered on top. Her name was April. The other girl duckling wore a light blue bedlah top, matching Arabian pants, a gold necklace, and a blue headband with a sapphire brooch centered on top. Her name was May, April's twin sister. The third and last girl duckling wore green panties, a matching vest, a light green bedlah top underneath her vest, matching Arabian pants with golden linings, gold armbands, and a green headband with an emerald brooch centered on top. Her name was June, April and May's triplet sister. Gladstone was taking water from a well while April and June tried to pull him away, and Bradley was shoving a sheep away while May yelled, "Leave us alone, you big dumb bullies!" "Stop it!" June screamed. Mickey was angry upon seeing the men tormenting the three girls, but he thought there was nothing he could do to stop them. He looked the other way and saw a couple of camels with their reins tied to some pegs on the ground. He knew they belong to the two thugs, then he thought of an idea, snuck over to the camels, and untied the reins. "My father's the high priest of Median! You're going to be in big trouble!" April shouted as Bradley held her arm and grabbed May and June and they shoved them aside. Mickey got their attention and called to them, "Hey, you! Aren't these your camels?" He pointed to the camels he was holding beside him with a smirk. Bradley and Gladstone looked at him with begging faces, knowing what Mickey was going to pull on them. The mouse commanded the camels to go and the thugs ran after them as they yelled, "No, no, no, no!" "Wait!" Gladstone panted. "Wait! Stop!" Bradley called to the camels as they ran after their runaway camels. The girls watched them run and they turned to see Mickey leaning against the well in exhaustion. Suddenly, the well's wall crumbled and Mickey fell in it with a yelp and a loud splash. The girls rushed over to the well and saw the mouse trying to stay afloat in the water. They grabbed the well and started pulling him back up. As they helped Mickey up, a familiar female adult mouse, also their older sister, came over and laughed, "What are you girls doing?" June said as she and her sisters pulled the rope, "We're trying to get the funny man out of the well." Minnie came over to the well and chuckled, "Trying to get the funny man out of the well. Well, that's one I've never heard before." Minnie still looked the same since escaping Egypt the other day. She heard Mickey let out a loud yelp from the well and gasped hearing his voice, "Oh, my." She called down to him, "Oh, uh, d-don't worry down there! Uh, we'll get you out! Hold on!" She grabbed the rope and helped the girls pull Mickey up. She saw Mickey all soaking wet and said with a glare, "You!" Mickey looked at her and recognized her as the Median girl from the banquet back in Egypt that he helped escape. Minnie knew this would be a good chance at getting her revenge on Mickey for humiliating her at the banquet and with a smirk, she let go of the rope and Mickey fell down the well with a yell and a loud splash was heard at the bottom. The girls looked down and Minnie just shrugged with a smile. She simply smiled, "Mm-hmmm." She walked away from the well and the girls watched her leave. April scoffed as she put her hands on her hips, "That's why Daddy says she'll never get married." Some of the Medianites helped Mickey out of the well, and he was in a tent, naked and getting cleaned by some ladies. Mrs. Beakley dumped some water on his head and she and Miss Quackfaster started to washing his armpits, arms, chest and even behind his ears. Mickey stammered as the women washed him, "You don't have to do this. Ladies, please, I'm really... I'm really quite..." Gramma Duck started washing his feet and Mickey chuckled nervously, "No! Not there! Please!" The women kept washing him and he chuckled, "That tickles. Ladies, you've cleaned every inch of me." He shot up in surprise with a small gasp and chuckled nervously, "Whoa! I guess I was wrong." He looked over and saw Minnie and the girls peeking through the tent and laughing at him. Their laughter was cut short when they heard a man's voice say to them, "Let me through, let me through. I want to see him!" The girls moved away, and a tall, lanky dog with black fur, a cream face, and the same colored eyes as his three youngest daughters, wearing a heavy white tunic with thick gold lining, a matching headdress, and brown shoes, came in. His name was Goofy Goof, and he is, of course, the girls' father and the high priest of Median. He saw Mickey and smiled, "Ah! You are most welcome." Mickey covered his front with a towel and Goofy came over to him and gave him a bear hug and lifted him up with his strength, nearly crushing Mickey. The girls laughed at their father's greeting to him and Goofy smiled as he covered Mickey with a white sleeveless long, loose tunic, a red long-sleeved, loose robe with a matching sash, and yellow sandals, "You should not be a stranger in this land. You have been sent as a blessing. And tonight, you shall be my honored guest." He chuckled in glee as he left the tent. Minnie went over to Mickey and said to him with a giggle, "My father, Goofy high priest of Median." Mickey couldn't believe the girl he humiliated in Egypt and helped escape was really the daughter of a priest. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies